This invention relates to the manufacture of photomasks, and more particularly to a network-based system that permits a remote customer to provide pattern design data and photomask specifications, and that uses this data to generate instructions for photomask manufacturing equipment.
Photomasks are an integral part of the lithographic process of semiconductor manufacturing. Photomasks are quartz or glass plates that contain precision images of layers of integrated circuits. They are used to optically transfer the images to semiconductor wafers during photoresist exposure.
Photomasks require complex mathematical algorithms for their design and use sophisticated manufacturing techniques. To make a photomask, a customer, such as a chipmaker, provides the photomask manufacturer with circuit design data and photomask specifications. This data is used to generate photomask pattern data in a format appropriate for the manufacturing equipment. Each photomask is then created by using photolithographic techniques.
Conventionally, the data provided by the customer is in whatever format is convenient for the customer, based on the customer""s design system. The circuit design data is typically from a CAD type system, with a design for each pattern. The data might be delivered to the manufacturer on various media, such as a floppy disk, magnetic tape, cassette, or via a modem connection. The photomask specifications might be in hardcopy form or in electronic form, on some sort of physical media delivered to the manufacturer, or delivered electronically. There is no guarantee that this customer-provided data will be complete or that it will result in a manufacturable photomask.
One aspect of the invention is a network-based method of generating instructions for use by photomask manufacturing equipment. A customer computer establishes a remote connection to wide area network, also accessible by a local network of the manufacturer. A series of order entry display screens is downloaded to the customer computer. These screens prompt the customer to enter photomask specification data, which identifies layers, patterns, placements, and fracturing data for at least one photomask. This photomask specification data is communicated to a local network of the photomask manufacturer. The local network validates the photomask specification data during the remote connection. The local network also generates two types of instructions in response to the photomask specification data: fracturing instructions and equipment control instructions. The fracturing instructions operate on pattern design data from the customer so as to provide fractured pattern data. Both the fractured pattern data and the control instructions may be electronically delivered to the manufacturing equipment.
An advantage of the invention is that the local network operates directly in response to customer-provided photomask specification data. It does not require data input by the photomask manufacturer. The method occurs xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d, in the sense that photomask specification data is received and processed using electronic transfers of the data. It is received in a desired format, so that no reformatting is required for the input to the command generator.
This method of entering photomask specification data greatly reduces the time required to manufacture a photomask. For example, when patterns are manually fractured in the conventional manner, the fracturing process can take up to 70 times longer than with the present invention. With the present invention, fracturing instructions may be generated as the customer is entering order data.
At the same time, the invention ensures that the customer provides all necessary information, for both manufacturing and accounting. Information is received in a uniform format. The order data is verified to ensure that the photomask is manufacturable. The order entry process may be easily integrated with a billing system for accounting purposes.